Sister Pureblood
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: Meet Keiren Kuran. Pureblood vampire. Keiren is powerful, beautiful, and dangerous. Why? She is Kaname Kuran's little sister. She is only 3 years younger than him, and looks like him. She doesn't go to Cross Academy... yet. She does, eventually. She meets Zero and slowly starts falling for him. But, she keeps it a secret from her brother. What will he do when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey! I'm here with yet another Vampire Knight fanfic! :D**

***sighs* I have WAAAY too many of these...**

**But, I love writing! Can you blame me for getting a bunch of new ideas? *puppy dog eyes***

**Anywho, this one and another one will be coming up. I hope everyone enjoys and I hope I do good. :P :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's and the plot. This one will have...uh... I haven't figured out how many OC's this one will have. But, I will let you know when I figure that out. ^_^;**

**Anyway, ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 1**_

Blood.

The life force of all humans. Food for immortals.

Blood is the red liquid that flows through the human body. It carries oxygen to all parts of a human.

Blood is intoxicating and delicious to immortals. They attack and drain humans of the precious liquid.

Years ago, the immortals were few and far between. You were lucky to find one out and about.

They stayed hidden and only fed when absolutly needed. When a human found out about one, the human was eliminated and the secret died on their lips.

Soon the immortal populations grew. Certain ones ruled over them all. After awhile the humans gave them a name.

Vampires.

_~o.o.o~_

A silverette boy walked through the quiet town. His silver lilac eyes were cold and hard. He stopped in front of a big building. Tall white pillars stood on either side of the big wooden double doors. The boy took a deep breath and opened a door, walking into the big, dark building. He walked through the main hall, trying his best to ignore the stares he received. He heard murmurs and whispers, wondering what he was doing here.

The boy finally reached his destination. He stood in front of more double doors. He knocked on one and waited. He heard clangs, grunts and thuds. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. He finally heard the presidents voice.

"Come in." he said. The boy opened the door and walked in.

"Ah! Zero! You came. I'm glad." the president said happily.

"Why did you want me here?" Zero asked, sticking a hand in his school uniform pocket.

"I wanted to talk to you about possibly becoming a certified hunter." the president said, smiling at Zero.

Meanwhile, hanging from a pipe on the ceiling, was a girl. She had been ordered by her... surpieror to come and consult with the president. But, when a knock came at the door, the president freaked out and told her to hide. When he freaked out, he knocked some stuff off of his desk and tripped on nothing, falling flat on his face. She had finally found a place to hide.

And she was slipping. She tried righting herself and found herself slipping more. She tried using her nails to hold herself, but when they screeched, she stopped that method.

When she couldn't hold on anymore, she just mentally sighed and let herself slip off the pipe.

She fell and shrieked a bit, catching Zero's attention. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise as he watched the girl falling towards him.

_Thud. Grunt. Groan._

Zero opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at the top of the girls head that was lying on top of him. She groaned again and rolled off of the hunter boy. She sat up and back into her heels. She rubbed the back of her head where she had hit Zero's gun. Zero sat up and looked at the girl.

Her beauty rivaled that of any girl he had ever met. Including Yuuki. Her pale skin contrasted deeply with her dark hair and clothes. Her features were very pronounced and chiseled perfectly. Her long burgandy red hair framed her perfect face beautifully. It fell into her face gracefully. She opened her eyes and Zero was met by burgandy red eyes. She looked at Zero, who was staring in shock and awe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. Zero was surprised. Her voice was velvety almost and she sounded very mature.

"Uh... no reason..." he lied. She raised and eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..."

Silence.

"Wait a second! Why is a vampire in the association?!" Zero asked, standing quickly and reaching for his gun. She stood also and stared hard at Zero.

"Answer me, vampire." he demanded.

"I am here because I was ordered by my surpieror." she told him.

"Why were you ordered here?" he asked.

'Does it matter?" she replied.

"Yes. It does. Vampires are not allowed into the association." he said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." he growled.

"Then, why are you here?"

**Me: Well, there was that chapter. I hope you all liked it!**

**Please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey! I'm here with the nest chapter of Sister Pureblood! :D I hope everyone enjoyed the last one.**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did... hah! Like that'd happen! *sighs* Anyway!**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

Zero stared at her.

Had she really just asked that question?

"Answer me, vampire." she said, mocking him.

"I..." he couldn't think as he stared into those beautiful burgandy eyes. She smiled evilly at him and continued to stare.

"That's enough, Keiren." the president said out of the blue. The girl, presumably Keiren, turned to look at the president and Zero found he could move again. He growled and brought out his gun and shot at her. The president gasped at the sound of the gun going off.

The bullet flew through the air, going straight for the girls head. Just at the last minute, she looked at the bullet and it stopped moving. She stared at it for a second before looking to the wall, where the bullet followed. Zero gasped and the president almost fainted. She looked back up at Zero and smiled evilly.

"Who... Who are you?..." he whispered.

She bowed gracefully.

"Keiren Kuran pureblood vampire, at your service."

_~o.o.o~_

Kaname Kuran paced the front of the room, obviously fretting over something. All the other vampires watched as thier leader paced vigorously.

Kaname finally stopped pacing when the door to the dorm opened. All eyes turned to the door and they heard Kaname sigh in relief.

Keiren walked in, unscathed. Kaname rushed over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She was taken by surprise, as were the others.

"Are you alright? I heard the gunshot." he asked, once he had pulled back.

"I'm fine, Kaname. I used my shield thingie." she told him. Hanabusa Aido came up to the pair.

"Um, Lord Kaname?" he asked. Kaname looked to him.

"Yes, Hanabusa?" Kaname replied.

"Who is this?" Hanabusa asked, gesturing to Keiren. Kaname looked at the girl and she nodded.

"Go sit back down."

The blonde nodded and sat back down on the couch next to his cousin, Akatsuki Kain. Kaname and Keiren walked over to the two couches which held all the noble vampires, Senri Shiki, Rima Touya, Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo, and Seiren. They all stared at the two. They felt a strange need to bow to the girl.

"Everyone, this is Keiren." Kaname said, putting a hand on her back. She took a step forward and bowed.

"Hello. My name is Keiren Kuran. I am Kaname's little sister." she said, straightening and looking at the shocked aristocrats. They all stood then knelt to the ground.

"Lady Keiren." they said in unison. She chuckled.

"Please. Stand up. That's freaky." she said, sticking her hands in her black leather jacket pockets.

"Did you get the information?" Kaname asked. She nodded and took a hand out of her pocket. She held it out to him and he took it. She closed her eyes and small light traveled from her forehead, down her neck and over to Kaname. He closed his eyes when the light reached his wrist. They let go of each other.

"Good. Thank you, Keiren." he told her, smiling at her. She nodded and smiled back.

"No prob. I gotta go. I'll see you at the upcoming sware." she said, turning to the aristrocrats.

"Good-bye everyone." she said, waving and starting to walk out of the building.

"Good-bye Keiren." Kaname said. She smiled at him.

"Bye, brother. Love you."

"Love you too."

Gasps.

"What?! It's not that big a deal!"

A giggle.

_~o.o.o~_

Zero was leaning against a tree waiting for the pureblood he met earlier to come out. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a person standing straight in front of him. He only noticed her when she said something.

"Waiting for someone, Ex-human?" she asked. Zero jumped slightly and looked at her. It was the girl he had been waiting for!

"Yes. I was." he said, staring at the girl in front of him.

"I hope that you weren't waiting to kill whoever you were waiting for." she said. He growled.

"No. I was merely waiting for someone." he told her.

"Might I know who?"

Silence.

"No answer? Alright. Fine. I'll just be on my way then." she said, pushing herslf off the tree and turning to walk away. Zero stepped forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Hold on!" he shouted. She stopped and turned her head slightly to show she was listening.

"I was waiting for you." he finally said. She cracked a small smile and pulled her wrist out of his grip. She turned to face him completly.

"Why?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Earlier today."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"What about earlier?" she asked.

"Why were you there?" he asked.

"I was getting some information for someone." she told him.

"Who?"

"Why does it matter?" she asked, exasperated.

"It matters because vampires aren't allowed to get into the association. If you were sent by someone, that someone must be on good terms with the association." he explained. She sighed.

"Is Kaname Kuran on good terms with the association?" she asked. His silver lilac eyes widened.

"Kaname sent you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes. He did."

"Who are you to him?" he asked.

"That's off subject." she said.

"I want to know."

"Fine. I'm his little sister. I'm only three years younger than him." she said. Zero stared at her in shock.

"Happy now?" she asked. He just nodded.

"Good. Can I go now?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm done asking questions." he said.

"Okay. Good-bye." she said, walking away. Just then, Yuuki walked up.

"Who was that, Zero?" she asked.

"No one, Yuuki. At least, no one of importance." he told her.

"Really? Did you know her?" she asked.

"No."

"It looked like you did."

"I didn't. Let's go." he said, sticking a hand in a pocket and walking off.

"Ah! Zero! Wait up!" she yelled, running after him.

**Me: Welp, that was that chapter! I hope everyone liked it. I know I did. :P**

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HEY! I'm back with the third chapter! I would like to thank all who have review, favorited and followed. You guys are great! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I wish I did... THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! But, unfortunatly, I do not. POOPY SAUCE!**

**Anywho, ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 3**_

Kaname sat in his room on his couch thinking about the information he had gotten from his sister. It was quite interesting. It wasn't anything he had expected. But, he just shook his head and started thinking about his sister.

She had grown since the last time he had seen her. She had also grown more beautiful, if that was possible. He felt a bit guilty for never coming to see her. He knew that she would be safer if she wasn't near him. But, that didn't mean he didn't feel bad. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said. The door opened and his friend, Takuma, came in.

"Is something wrong, Takuma?" Kaname asked. Takuma shook his head.

"No..." he lied. Kaname knew he was lying.

"Takuma..." he said, his voice firm.

"I was just wondering why you never told me about Keiren. I've been friends with you for a very long time and I've never met her and you've never talked about her." Takuma said, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Kaname's couch. Kaname sighed.

"I had a feeling you would come and ask about that eventually." Kaname said.

"So, tell me. Why did you never mention her?" Takuma asked, staring intensly at his friend.

"Well, I'm very protective, as you're well aware. I never told you because I didn't want her to be found out by your grandfather, Ichio." Kaname said.

"So, you didn't trust me to keep a secret?" Takuma asked, sounding hurt.

"No! That's not it. I know you can keep a secret. You've kept mine for years, Takuma. You're scared to death of your grandfather. I was afraid that he would scare the information out of you." Kaname explained. Takuma nodded.

"That makes more sense. Thanks for the clarification." Takuma said, standing up. Kaname stood also and smiled at Takuma. The blonde smiled back and turned to walk out of the room. He was almost out the door when Kaname stopped him.

"Takuma."

"Yeah, Kaname?" Takuma said, turning to look at Kaname.

"Tell the others to not tell anyone about my sister. Alright?" Kaname requested.

"Yes, Kaname." Takuma said, leaving the room.

_~o.o.o~_

Ruka Souen and Rima Touya sat in their room. Rima was eating Pockey sticks and looking through her latest photos. Ruka was fuming.

"Why are you fuming, Ruka?" Rima asked, looking up at her roommate. Ruka looked at her model roommate.

"Lord Kaname shows affection to a human girl and another pureblood." Ruka said.

"Is he not allowed to show affection to who he wants?" Rima asked, closing the photo album. Ruka sighed.

"I guess he can. But, it makes me a bit angry..." Ruka said.

"And jealous too." Rima said. Ruka glared at her.

"What? You know I'm right." she told Ruka. Ruka nodded and fell back onto her bed and stared at the canopy above her.

"You know Ruka, I don't get why you're so adament on loving Lord Kaname. It's obvious he doesn't love you back." Rima said, coming over to Ruka. The model layed down on her side above Ruka's head and stared at her roommate.

"I just want him to notice me." Ruka said with a sigh.

"He does notice you. As an annoying fangirl... basically." Rima said. Ruka sighed again.

"If not Lord Kaname, who?" Ruka asked, looking up at Rima. Rima looked her for a second before smiling.

"Why don't you pay attention one day to who stares at you instead of staring at Lord Kaname's head?" Rima said, laying down on Ruka's bed with Ruka. Ruka frowned and sat up to stare at Rima in confusion.

"What do you mean, Rima?" she asked. Rima just smirked and took a bite of her Pockey stick. Rima sat up and walked back over to her bed where she continued looking through her photo album. Ruka was still confused. What did Rima mean by that? Then, Ruka had a thought. She thought about what Rima had said. 'Why don't you pay attention to who stares at you?' Ruka's eyes widened as she realized who Rima was talking about.

Akatsuki Kain.

**Me: Okay. I know this was a short chapter, but at least it was a chapter. :P I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Please review, favorite, follow or whatever else you wanna do. :P :D**

**Peace out!**

**~Ever Knox**


End file.
